Fairly Odd Baby/References
*This is the first appearance of Poof. *This episode marked the "uncancellation" of The Fairly OddParents, which had previously been ended along with Jimmy Neutron with the double-series finale "Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators". *Cosmo explained that he is 10,000 years old. That means his birthday is in 7994 BC. *Continuity Change: Timmy has a new godbrother. Poof is voiced by Tara Strong, who also voices Timmy. Poof is the son of Cosmo and Wanda. *It is revealed that male fairies are the ones who get pregnant (not the female fairies) and it will last for three months. That means Papa Cosmo gave birth to Cosmo and Wanda's father, Big Daddy, gave birth to her and her twin sister, Blonda. *Since the last name comes after the father, Poof's surname is Fairywinkle because the mother was Cosmo since he was the one who gave birth. *Apparently there were supposed to be no more fairy babies after Cosmo was born because of what he did when he was a baby. However, Timmy still got to wish up one because Jorgen forgot to officially put that rule in Da Rules since it was on a sticky note. *Birth and debut of Poof. He would appear in all episodes following this one. *Jorgen can sense a disturbance in the Fairy Force if a godchild is about to wish up their godparents a baby. *Apparently, Cosmo and Timmy can both speak Spanish. *Jorgen breaks the fourth wall when he said "while the camera zooms in on me dramatically". *The Fairy Council was first mentioned in this special, but they would not be seen until the Wishology Special. *Timmy suggests the name Tommy as a name for the baby who would be known as Poof. This name and Tommy Turner (wish) is evidence that he had the name of his future son before he was even born. *In Latin America, Cosmo's voice was changed, due to his voice actor, Segio Sáez, had moved to Chicago, United States, being replaced by Orlando Noguera, which is the current voice of Cosmo, Chet Ubetcha and other characters in the Latin American Spanish version of The Fairly OddParents. Orlando Noguera was the narrator in the first season of the Latin American Spanish version of SpongeBob SquarePants and additional voices in South Park, since the season 10 of that series and also dubbed Stan Marsh and Butters Stotch since season 16. *When Anti-Cosmo revealed that Jorgan was actually Head Pixie and Sanderson in a Jorgan suit, HP said that he was sure the Jorgan suit would work this time, probably referencing the episode Wish Fixers where Sanderson was controlling a robot in a Jorgan suit to try to convince Timmy Turner to wish for the pixies to take over Fairy World. *'Innuendo: '''Since they cannot identify what gender Poof is, Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy want to "check" by subtly peeking under his diaper. However, they never find out what Poof has in ''there, but seeing that he suddenly has a water squirter, Timmy concludes that Poof is a boy since "boys love water squirters." * The Fairly OddParents - The title of episode parodies the title of the show itself. * - One of the Anti-Fairies that Anti-Cosmo commands to attack bears a striking resemblance to Princess Morbucks. * George Lopez - When Jorgen says "Stop hitting me, you crazy old bat!" it makes a reference to when George refers to his mother Benny as a crazy old bat. * - When Wanda wants to name the baby "Tallulah", then Timmy said that wants to name him/her "Tommy". They were thinking in the main characters from the series. * - When Cosmo was pregnant of Poof and he vomits, he wants to name the baby Barfolomew, which is a parody of Bart Simpson's complete name, Bartholomew JoJo Simpson. * - The big bunny roar sounds like the T-rex roar. * - Timmy, Anti-Cosmo, Head Pixie, Jorgen, Cosmo and Wanda travelling through time is a reference to the Ark of Covenant killing the bad guys. * Harry Potter - Anti-Cosmo disguised as Doctor Rip Studwell is a reference to the Polyjuice Potion. * - The rocket truck Timmy wished for escape have a similar appearance and design of a Hot Wheels-like car. * - When all are trapped in Anti-Cosmo' cage, Cosmo was dressed with a Taco Town' uniform, which is a reference to the restaurant, Taco Bell. * - Fairystone Park is an obvious spoof of the natural park. * and - When all are trapped in Anti-Cosmo' cage, Wanda was dressed in a mix between Robin Hood' attire and Peter Pan' outfit. * - After Poof farts, a scene shows Cosmo and HP are seen riding a Penny-farthing bike, which is a calling back to the show. * - After Poof farts, a scene shows Jorgen with a George Washington attire with two men rowing in a boat. This is a reference to the painting. * - At the end, The Turner' house grow legs and begin to run; which is the same thing that Squidward' house does in the episode, Good Neighbors. * - Cosmo stated that if he don't deliver the orders before 30 minutes, they are free. This was a system Domino's used during 1980s-1990s. *In this episode it is repeatedly stated that Cosmo was the last fairy baby born, yet there have been younger fairies shown both before this special and after (Timmy TV). *Jorgen Von Strangle does not know Poof is still with Cosmo and Wanda at the end of the episode, but in "Poof's Playdate", he seems to be aware though this was probably off-screen. *All throughout the episode, Anti-Cosmo's eyes appear green, as they should be, but in the end when Anti-Cosmo is a raisin (along with H.P.), his eyes appear red. *Cosmo was seen as a baby and looked like a smaller version of a fairy, but Poof was born round. In a later episode when the fairies are made into babies they are round like Poof too. *Why was Wanda going to blast out of the butterfly net if she knew that fairy magic didn't work in it? *In the episode, Poof's skin is the same skin color of Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy. In other episodes, his skin looks whiter. *When Jorgen is reading off of Da Rules, one of the rules he says is not turning yourself into a fairy, but in the episode A Mile In My Shoes, Timmy turns himself into a fairy.This might suggest that was Timmy's wish that gave rise to this rule, Timmy also turns himself into a fairy godmother in Elmerella. Cosmo and Sheen also broke this rule in When Nerds Collide by having Cosmo make Sheen a fairy, so it could be likely that this event gave rise to the rule due to Sheen abusing a fairy's magical powers to anger Jorgen. *Jorgen also says that magic can't bring someone back to life, but in the episode Knighty Knight, Cosmo and Wanda revived King Arthur Liebowitz. This however might have been due to what happened in "That's Life!" which occurs after "Knighty Knight". *In this episode, Jorgen Von Strangle is shown to have had long purple hair in his younger days (it was also shown in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker). But when he was shown as a baby in "Poof's Playdate", he has his usual white-haired buzz cut. However the former two appearances were when he was an adult, so the white hair may be his natural hair color. In the flashback shown here, it is possible he dyed his hair and made it longer so he could make a good impression on Cosmo since the latter was a baby at that point. The purple hair afro shown in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker may have been done by him because he wanted to be able to blend in with the 70's era more easily since his regular white hair buzz-cut would probably make him stick out like a sore thumb there at that point. *Before Timmy threw the burrito into Poof's mouth, Poof was floating next to Cosmo. But when Timmy threw the burrito, Poof was far over in the corner of the room. Then when he started to break wind, he was back over where he originally was. *After realizing that Cosmo's deadliness as a baby required a rule to be against having any more fairy babies, Timmy could have gotten on the Time Scooter to travel back to that time and stop Cosmo from causing destruction. That way, history could have changed so that in the present, there could have been more fairies in existence. *For a brief moment when Timmy wishes for Cosmo and Wanda to have a baby he has no buckteeth. *When Timmy is pinned up on the wall while playing "pin the tail on the buck toothed servant" you can see that a needle actually impaled his left arm. A similar dilemma happens on Mice-Capades and can be seen on Mice Capades/References. *Cosmo barfing on Timmy and apologizing. *Cosmo yelling at Timmy due to his mood swings. *Cosmo asking people if they want jelly. *Characters saying "it has the new baby smell." *Jorgen going to the restroom because of a bad burrito. *Characters wanting to know the gender of Poof. Characters will also often follow up with "no time for that!". *People referring to the term "baby" as the "B" word. *Poof causing something weird to happen depending on his reactions. *Prior to his official name, everyone (except Timmy) gives Poof a different name. *Timmy using cute baby talk on Poof to keep him happy and Timmy making a note in the same voice on how he has to eventually stop. *Jorgen mistaking the Poof doll for the real Poof. *A person will say they want to go outside where the light is better. * Timmy attempting to sky dive and then falling when Cosmo and Wanda leave him to look at babies. * Someone saying you can't just _________, can you? *Prier to the premiering of this episode, some fans did not like that Fairly OddParents would be having a new main cast member. Most of those fans have came around after the episode aired and/or by the time the week of new episodes following this one was finished. *One thing that some fans didn't like was that it showed that Poofs gender was determined on whether or not he liked water squirters. The reason the fans didn't like this was because it suggests that females can't like water squirters. **It wasn't until a little less than 1 year and 5 months later that his true gender was revealed in the episode Anti-Poof with Foop with a male voice and not a female voice. Revealing that Poof is indeed a male. Category:References Category:Season 6 Category:Trivia